1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel handle device containing a ratcheting mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel handle device that encloses a ratcheting mechanism that a user can easily control and operate using only one hand by employing conveniently located push button ratchet controls.
2. Background of the Technology
Ratcheting hand operated devices, such as screw drivers are well known in the art. Conventional ratcheting handles are operated by the user employing one hand to hold the handle in place and using the other hand to turn an actuating mechanism that serves to select one or the other of two pawls to engage with a ratchet gear contained within the handle and operationally connected to a shaft and the screw driver bit or the like.
An example of such conventional handles with ratcheting mechanisms is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,852, which discloses a somewhat complicated lever system to selectively actuate two spaced-apart pawls for their alternate engagement with a gear so as to produce the desired ratcheting action in either direction.
Other conventional ratchet equipped handles are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,891; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,585; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,212, which build on other much earlier patents that employ pivotally mounted pawls that are commonly actuated by a turning or twisting mechanism to bring the gears of one or the other of two pawls into engagement with a ratchet gear.
Common to the conventional ratchet equipped handles, rather lever or pivotally actuated, is the requirement that the user must use one hand to securely steady the handle and use the other hand to select the desired action for the ratchet mechanism. This is particularly inconvenient when such ratchet equipped handles are used to loosen or tighten a surgical or implanted device used in a subject during a surgical procedure, such as an orthopedic procedure.
Thus, a need exists to provide a handle having a ratcheting mechanism that can be selected and actuated with ease by the user with the need to use only one hand in the process.